djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
104th Battalion
The 104th Battalion was a unit that fought in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. The unit was primarily tasked with committing sieges with their heavy weapons and AT-TE walkers, but the 104th also had jet troopers, Advanced Recon Force troopers, Advanced Recon Commandos and pilots who carried out other tasks. The 104th Battalion's flagship was a Venator class star destroyer, The'' Dawn''. History Clone Wars Mandalorian Attack The 104th provided security on Coruscant while awaiting redeployment. During one incident, they helped the Coruscant Guard put down a Mandalorian extremist group that had been targeting clone outposts with terror attacks. Incident on Sloan V During the year 21 BBY, they were deployed to Sloan V in an attempt to track down a cult movement that was kidnapping and killing children. Skirmish on Carlac In the same year they were sent to Carlac in pursuit of a crashed Munificent Class star frigate, and entered a skirmish against the frigate's droid compliment and a number of Death Watch terrorists who had recently annihilated a village full of civilians. Third Battle of Kamino A number of 104th troopers were present during the Third Battle of Kamino, in the aftermath of which Phoenix Squad was created as a special operations unit for the 77th Lone Wolves Platoon. Order 66 Rise of the Empire Galactic Civil War Unit Summary Shrapnel Company Gray Company Shade Company Timber Company 77th Lone Wolves Platoon One of the units within the 104th was the 77th Lone Wolves Platoon, which contained four squads. Phoenix Squad was a special operations unit formed following the Third Battle of Kamino which served as the main reconnaissance unit for the platoon. Panther Squad was a forward assault group that was sent on a reconnaissance mission which resulted in the deaths of all nine squad members. Fox Squad was tasked with protecting Coruscant and upholding the law within the 104th Battalion. Snake Squad was tasked with handling demolitions and with search and destroy missions. 6.Attached Naval Forces Unit Composition Shrapnel Company Badger Platoon Hammer Platoon Scorpion Squad Void Squad Crow Squad Gray Company Vulptex Platoon Infiltration/Extraction Hound Squad Crystal Squad Shade Company Grieve Squad Recon/Sharpshooter Gamma Squad Recon Commando Ghoul Squad Timber Company Tango Squad Riflemen Beamer Squad Weapons Cerberus Squad Rescue Squad 77th Lone Wolves Platoon Phoenix Squad Reconnaissance Panther Squad Assault Fox Squad / Military Police Snake Squad & Destroy Attached Navy Forces Hunter Squadron Pilot Squad Personnel Roster CT-#### "Fracture" Specialist CT-**** "Flare" Airborne CT-**** "Breaker" CT-**** "Uber" CT-**** "Phas" CT-**** "Mortar" CT-**** "Felix" Sharpshooter CT-**** "Stringer" KIA CT-**** "Halberd" KIA CT-#### "Stinger" Company CT-1201 "Frosty" CT-2346 "Crimson" CT-5147 "Tork" CT-2408 "Jex" CT-2309 "Aries" CT-5347 "Clutz" CT-5115 "Ace" CT-1818 "Blank" CT-5367 "Gredd" Airborne CT-3298 "Claw" Weapons Specialist CT-2435 "Grinder" Weapons Platoon Specialist CT-#### "Brute" Technician CPL.CT-**** "Nano" CPL.CT-**** "Cross" CPL.CT-3153 "Gus" Technician CA-0355 "R'hllor' Assassin ARC-8305 Squad Sergeant CT-3516 "Mit" Demolitions Sergeant ARC-#### "Vix" Squad SGT.CT-**** "Ghost" Sharpshooter SGT.CT-**** "Mac" MIA/KIA SGT.CT-**** "Blast" SGT.CT-**** "Shock" SGT.CT-**** "Slade" SGT.CT-3456 "Bucket" SGT.CT-7822 "Ghost" SGTFC.CT-#### "Jako" SGT-MJR.ARC-1738 "Ghost" SGT-MJR.ARC-2213 "Speeder" SGT-MJR.CT-3150 "Jako" 2nd LT.CT-6475 "Kronk" 2nd LT.CT-1666 "Solar" 2nd LT.CT-**** "Slash" CL-**** "Blaze" CL-3235 "Canine" CL-5247 "Breaker" CL-3553 "Owl" CL-6776 "Mutt" CL-7715-1115 "Burst" CPT.ARC-2154 "Deadshot" CPT.CT-5511-9009 "Jai'galaar" CPT.CT-2737 "Fossil" Captain Tarius MJR.CT-1645 "Vey" MJR.CT-7715-1114 "Gust" ARC Commander ARCC-8577 "Spades" Airborne Commander "Launcher" Commander "Brav" Commander "Niko" Airborne Commander CC-4958 "Tyranny" Commander CC-3624 "Reacher" Commander CC-5522 "Lance" Commander CC-1956 "Bowe" Commander CC-9987 "Gyro" Admiral Ravus Sanve Grand Admiral Jukar General Vezel Jedi General Plo Koon Wolfpack Squad Multiple Early Members Battle of Abregado Dash-1129 "Niner" Malastare Dash-1044 Malastare Trooper ARC-2792-2052 "Flick" Trooper First Class CT-#### "Boost" Corporal CT-#### "Comet" Sergeant CT-#### "Sinker" Commander CC-1571 "Zephyr" Battalion Commander CC-3636 "Wolffe" ---------------------------- Hound Squad CPT.ARF-1292-2050 "Hunter" LT.ARF-1475-4907 "Falcon" and Infiltration Gamma Squad Alpha-023 "Blizzard" VARC-9284 "Wolven" Gray Company MNR.OFCR."Narwhal" MJR.CT-1805 "Fang" 77th Lone Wolves Second Lieutenant CL-1305 “Spiker” CL-7734 "Gregore" Airborne Hunter Squadron CT-**** "Warthog" Pilot Squadron CT-**** "Tracer" Pilot Squadron KIA Gallery Uniforms Category:Unit Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Battalion Category:104th Battalion Category:Wolfpack Squad Category:Timber Company *104th Battalion*